


The "hunter's" game.

by bobandbob



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobandbob/pseuds/bobandbob
Summary: Twenty-four people decided to play the "hunter's" game.No nen. All regular people.





	The "hunter's" game.

**Author's Note:**

> Alluka and Nanika are two separate people. They are twins and they are both females.
> 
> Kaito is male.
> 
> Neferpitou is female.

Twenty four people decided to play a game of who can be a "hunter" and survive. The Twenty four people are set in pairs. The game ends when only two people are alive.

Ps-This is going to be funny.

*

The teams are…

Team one- Gon and Hisoka.

Team two- Killua and Illumi.

Team three- Kurapika and Leorio.

Team four- Chrollo and Neon.

Team five- Meruem and Komugi.

Team six- Alluka and Nanika.

Team seven- Ging and Pariston.

Team eight- Kaito and Neferpitou.

Team nine- Machi and Phinks.

Team ten- Feitan and Shizuku.

Team eleven- Biscuit and Palm.

Team twelve- Shalnark and Nobunaga.

*

Me- I bet someone in team one and team two is going to win.

Girl- Yes, I agree someone in team one and team two is going to win.

Man- No, no, no, someone team three and team four is going to win.

Other girl- Oh, no, someone from team one and team four is going to win.

Other man- No, I thing only team three will win.

Me- I guess we will just disagree until we find out at the end.

Ps- The one who kills Pariston will always have unconditional love. 

Now, may nen be forever in your favor, for all, but two are going to die. But, do not give "The ones" this favor.

The bloodbath begins.

*

As the groups stand on the podiums, a huge horn goes off. This horn has two baskets of bread, some first aid kits, and some weapons.

Leorio, Komugi, Biscuit, Neferpitou, Kaito, Palm, Shizuku, and Phinks all ran away from the sound of the horn.

Me- That means team eight and team eleven got nothing. Hahaha.!

Machi breaks Killua's nose for a basket of bread.

Machi- No one will ever steal my bread.

Me- Because of this nobody likes her.

Chrollo, Illumi, and Nobunaga work together to get as many supplies as possible.

Kurapika, Alluka, and Ging clutch a first aid kit and runs away.

Hisoka snatches a pair of sais.( weapon)

Me- Holly shit.! Ruuuuun.!

Feitan and Pariston takes a sickle.

Me- Pariston, also known as the bitch.

Gon runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Nanika takes a handful of throwing knives.

Neon grabs a sword.

Meruem breaks Shalnark’s Nose for a basket of bread. 

Meruem- This bread is for Komugi.

*

Day one.

Komugi, Neon, and Ging get into a fight. Ging wins the fight, and then, kills Komugi and Neon.

Me- Hahaha.! Meruem is going to kill Ging.

Killua stalks Neferpitou.

Me- Oh my God. Haha. Creepy.

Phinks goes hunting to get some food and succeeds.

Me- Umm. Haha. Aren't you a thief Shouldn't you steal from someone?

Phinks- Shut up, protagonist.

Nanika tries to sleep the entire day and succeeds.

Gon is picking berries and gets pricked by thorns, but gets food.

Chrollo scares Illumi off.

Illumi- Shit.! Hisoka must be nearby.

Hisoka tends to Kurapika's wounds.

Me- I see something bad of this.

Hisoka- It looks like Chrollo was a little rough this time.

Kurapika- If you say something more, I swear I'll kill you.

Me- Yep. I was right. It says everything.

Meruem fishes for food and succeeds.

Meruem- Lalala. I'm fishing. Where in the hell is Komugi?

Me- I will interfere just this one time because this is just sad.

Me- Meruem, Komugi is dead.

Meruem- What? Who did it?

Me- Ging.

Meruem- I am going to kill him.

Alluka scares Nobunaga off.

Nobunaga- Oh, Shit.! A kid.!

Kaito is picking berries and gets pricked by thorns, but gets food.

Shalnark makes a wooden spear.

Leorio and Pariston split up to search for resources.

Shizuku tries to sleep the entire day and succeeds.

Biscuit discovers a cave.

Machi and Palm join each other.

Feitan thinks of home.

Day one over.

Me- Two people already dead. Twenty-two left to kill.

Night one.

Pariston screams for help.

Me- Shut up, bitch.! No one can hear you.

Nanika, Chrollo, Leorio, and Kurapika tell each other scary stories.

Me- Their about Hisoka.

Feitan fends off Meruem, Hisoka, and Machi away from his fire.

Feitan- Stay away from my fire.

Hisoka- You're so mean.

Feitan- I don't care.

Biscuit starts a fire.

Shalnark tries to sing himself to sleep but fails.

Me- Do you think it was your bad sing that made you fail to sleep?

Shalnark- Shut up, I am not bad. Aaaaaaa. (Crack. Somewhere, glass broke.)

Shizuku looks at the night sky.

Ging tries to start a fire but fails.

Me- hahaha.! Even with that you are a good-for-nothing.

Gon forms a pack with Neferpitou, Phinks, and Alluka. While Neferpitou and Phinks sleeps, Gon kills them and wakes Alluka up and moves to a different spot.

Kaito fends off Illumi, Killua, and Nobunaga away from his fire.

Night one over.

Me- Another Two people died. Four people killed in all. Twenty left to go.

Day two.

Shalnark defeats Feitan in a fight but, spares his life.

Me- Bad move Shalnark.

Kaito tends to Shizuku's wounds.

Hisoka practices his archery.

Me- Oh no, that is even scarier.

Nanika fishes and catches some.

Ging and Meruem track down and kill Leorio.

Me- That is one reason why Ging is a good-for-nothing. (Meruem would kill him because of what he is.) 

Killua was forced to watch them kill Leorio because of Illumi's needle control. ( I know Killua wouldn't hurt him because they are friends.) 

Me- Poor Killua.

Killua's sad now.

Me- Kurapika is going to kill them. (Except Killua becaue it's not his fault.)

Palm successfully makes a wooden spear.

Biscuit successfully makes a slingshot.

Pariston tries to pick berries but, fails because he is pricked by thorns.

Me- Pariston more like parasites. Hahaha.!

Illumi searches for firewood but, fails.

Machi tries to pick berries, and is pricked by thorns, but is successful.

Kurapika fishes and catches some.

Kurapika- Where is Leorio?

Me- I know i said i will do this once, but i am doing this again.

Me- Kurapika, Leorio's dead.

Kurapika- What? How did it happen?

Me- Some people kill him.

Kurapika- Who?

Me- Meruem and Ging.

Kurapika- I'll kill them both.

Chrollo successfully makes a wooden spear.

Nobunaga tries to sleep all day but fails.

Gon and Alluka successfully sleep all day.

Day two over.

One person died this day. Five killed in all, nine-teen left to go.

Night two.

Shizuku, Feitan, Biscuit, Chrollo and Hisoka sleep in shifts.

Hisoka watches Chrollo sleep.

Hisoka- He is really cute when he is sleeping.

Chrollo opens his eyes fast and gets up fast.

Chrollo- That’s it, I’m leaving.

Meruem sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Killua sets an explosive off, killing Shalnark and Pariston.

Me- Good. The parasite is dead.

Me- Now we know Killua will always have unconditional love. Yay.

Kurapika, Nanika, Gon and Alluka joins Killua.

Kaito fends Illumi, Palm and Machi away from his fire.

Nobunaga attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Ging sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Night two over.

Two people died this night. Seven killed in all, seventeen left.

Day three.

Feitan sprains his ankle while running away from Chrollo.

Chrollo- Feitan, where are my books?

Feitan- Dunno, ask Machi but stop chasing me.

Illumi tends to Nobunaga's wounds.

Biscuit receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Machi chases Kaito.

Killua, Gon, Alluka, Nanika and Kurapika fishes and gets some fish.

Ging sees smoke rising in the distane, but decides not to investigate.

Hisoka fishes and catches some.

Palm searches for a water source, but fails.

Shizuku attacks Meruem, but he manages to escape.

Day three over.

No one died today. Seven killed in all, seventeen still left.

Night three.

Ging cries himself to sleep.

Me- hahaha.! He deserves too.

Machi climbs a tree to rest and is successful.

Palm, Shizuku and Nobunaga cheerfully sing songs togeter.

Chrollo questions his sanity.

Me- He sees Hisoka everywhere.

Feitan and Merum tell stories about themselves to each other.

Biscuit successfully gose to sleep.

Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Nanika and Alluka meets Hisoka and they sleep in shifts.

Killua- Why I’m doing this?

Hisoka- Because you love me.

Killua: nononononono No, I hope you die.

Kurapika- Try doing something like that again and i'll kill you.

Gon- let's leave. I don't like him.

Alluka- Yea, me too.

Nanika- He is creepy.

Killua- OK.

Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Nanika and Alluka leave Hisoka.

Me- Yea, i hope he dies too.

Kaito receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Illumi successfully starts a fire.

End of night three.

No one died this night. Seven people still killed in all and still seventeen left to go.

Day four.

Shizuku goes hunting and is successful.

Nobunaga injures himself.

Me- He ate a bad mushroom, that made him hallucinate and confused, that he hurt himself.

Feitan questions his sanity.

Chrollo goes hunting and is successful.

Kaito diverts illumi's attention and runs away.

Kaito- Look, it’s Killua.

Illumi- Killu? Where- Oh… He escaped…

Palm collects fruit from a tree.

Meruem, Hisoka, Killua, Gon, Alluka, Nanika, Kurapika and Biscuit join each other.

Machi goes hunting and is successful.

Ging unknowingly eats toxic berries and died.

Me- Congratulations. Hahaha.!

Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes.

Hisoka, Nobunaga, Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Chrollo survives.

Illimi and Machi is brutally attacked by the scurry of squirrels and bleed to death.

The squirrels separate and kill Palm, Shizuku, Feitan, Alluka, Nanika and Biscuit.

Kaito uses the squirrels to his advantage and shoves Meruem into them, causing him to die.

Gon and Kurapika comfer Killua from the lost of his sisters'.

Day four end.

Ten people died, that is the most in one day or night. Seventeen killed in all. Seven left.

Night four.

Kaito stays awake all night.

Hisoka thinks about winning.

Chrollo attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Killua, Gon and Kurapika tends to nobunaga's wounds.

I replenished the cornucopia with food, supplies, weapons and memories from the tributes' families.

Killua sets an explosive off, killing Nobunaga.

Kaito and Chrollo decides not to replenish his things.

Hisoka sobs while gripping a photo of his friends and family.

Me- AKA photos of Gon. Hahaha.! He's nuts.

Night four end.

One person died tonight. Eighteen killed in all. Six people left.

Day five.

Hisoka runs away from Kaito.

Killua, Gon and Kurapika goes hunting and is successful.

Chrollo receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Day five end.

No one died this day. Eighteen killed in all. Six people left.

Night five.

Killua, Gon, and Kurapika thinks about winning.

Hisoka successfully starts a fire.

Kaito tends to his wounds.

Chrollo successfully cooks his food before putting his fire out.

Night five end.

No one died tonight. Eighteen killed in all. Six people left.

Day six.

Killua and Gon explores.

Chrollo travels to higher ground.

Hisoka sets a trap and kills Kaito and Kurapika.

Gon and Killua come back from explores to find Kurapika died.

Killua comfer Gon from his lost friend.

Day six end.

Two people died this day. Twenty killed in all. Four people left.

Night six.

Killua, Gon and Chrollo huddle for warmth.

Hisoka receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Night six end.

No one died this night. Twenty killed in all. Four people left.

Day seven.

Killua, Gon, Hisoka and Chrollo join each other.

Man- Wait Wait Wait! Why are they in a team? They should be competing.

Me- Just watch.

Day seven end.

No one died this day. Only twenty still killed in all. Still only four people left.

Night seven.

Killua, Gon and Hisoka hold hands.

Me- nononononono no no nope.

Chrollo passes out from exhaustion.

Night seven end.

No one died still. Tweny killed. Four left.

Day eight.

Gon and Killua kills Hisoka.

Me- That is why they were spending time with him. Because they want it Hisoka to trust them so they can kill him for killing Kurapika.

Chrollo accidently steps on a landmine.

The winner is Gon and Killua from district one and two.

Me- That means Gon and Killua wins.

Girl- I was right about the team, just not the people.

Man- Damn i was wrong and i lost alot of money from this too.

Other girl- I was right about team one but not the person.

Other man- I was wrong, oh well.

I magical put a flower crown on their heads.

Me- So beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> My frist complete story. Yay. I am happy with it.
> 
> If this looks familiar that is because i got this idea off of Tumblr.
> 
> Please like and comment. Good and bad comments welcome. As long as the bad have reason and/or advice about how to fix it.


End file.
